Cell Phone Drama
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie's phone is at it again, but this time it might even lead to trouble in paradise. Read and find out what happens, and don't forget to review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Cell Phone Drama

"Hey Greg, I left my phone in the car, could you text Jackie and ask her if she's coming?" Nick asked his good friend.

Tonight was the softball game between the CSI team and the police officers, all the money raised was going to cancer research. Usually Jackie would never miss it but tonight there was also a carnival at the school were she taught at and she had volunteered to help before the date for the softball game had been posted, but she promised Nick that she would try her best to make it to both events.

_Hey Jackie, are you coming to the game?_ Greg text her.

Jackie heard her phone go off in her pocket, but there was so many people in line at the concession stand she was working there was no way she could check it at the moment, this was the most crowded carnival the school had ever had, they were raising a ton of money and the kids were having so much fun, but it also meant that there was no way she would be able to sneak out early and make it to the game.

When she finally had a little break from the stream of people she checked her phone. She sighed after she read the message and then glanced at her watch.

_Sorry Greggo, the carnival is a huge success, there are so many people here, I don't think I'll be able to make it, I'm very busty tonight. _She text him back.

Greg read the message and tried to not burst out laughing.

_Uh, Nick's a lucky man._ He text back jokingly.

Jackie read his message, she had no clue what he was talking about but she didn't have time to answer him back because three kids came up to her stand to buy popcorn.

"What'd she say?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure you want to know what your wife just shared with me Nicky." Greg said with a grin.

"Huh?" Nick asked with a confused look on his face.

Greg handed him his phone and showed him the message. Nick looked at the message and then burst out laughing, luckily for Jackie he found the humor in the situation.

"She recently got a new phone and she has more trouble with autocorrect than anyone I have ever met." Nick explained.

Later that night Jackie beat Nick home by only ten minutes, she was exhausted and her feet ached.

"Hi, how did the game go?" she asked Nick when he walked through the door.

"Good, we won." Nick replied.

"That's good, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it, we were swamped all night, I just got home myself in fact."

"That's alright, I understand, I don't appreciate that you shared intimate facts about your body to my male friend and coworker however." Nick said with a fake scowl, which was very hard because he wanted to laugh so bad.

"What?" Jackie asked bewildered.

Nick grabbed her phone off of the coffee table and showed her what her message to Greg said.

He watched as her face turned fifty shades of red in ten seconds.

"Oh, God, Nicky I swear I meant to say busy, I promise, I'm so sorry."

Nick burst out laughing.

"Greg is never going to let me live this down is he?"

"Probably not." Nick answered with a grin.

She groaned.

"Wait, now it makes sense." Jackie said.

"What does?" Nick asked.

"His reply, when I sent him that message he answered me back by saying, _Uh, Nick's a lucky man._ And I didn't have a clue what he was talking about."

Nick laughed harder.

"I've got to call him and explain." Jackie said as she sat down on the couch.

She dialed Greg's number.

"Well, hello Jackie." Greg said as he answered the phone.

"Hi Greg." Jackie mumbled.

"How's it going?" Greg said in a teasing voice.

"Not good, Nick just showed me what I did." Jackie said.

"Oh, that was a mistake? I thought we were just talking as friends." Greg said teasingly.

"Oh hush Sanders, you know I'd never send you a text like that on purpose."

Greg laughed.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for the mistake." She said.

"It's no problem, I got a good chuckle out of it, I can honestly say you made my night."

"Wonderful." Jackie mumbled.

"Goodnight Jackie."

"Goodnight Greg." Jackie said and then quickly hung up the phone.

After the phone was hung up she glanced over at Nick who was sitting on the other end of the couch, he was grinning at her.

"It's not funny." She said as she chucked a decorative pillow at him.

He laughed hysterically.

"Come on, let's go to bed, I'm exhausted and humiliated." She said as she got off the couch and headed upstairs with Nick following right behind her.

The next afternoon Jackie went to the cell phone store and purchased a new phone. The phone was just a basic one, not one with all the fancy technology, because she wanted to make sure this never happened again.

**The End!**


End file.
